Pilots of aircraft can be burdened with many tasks, especially at the time of take-off and landing. Air traffic control (hereinafter, ATC) systems which supervise aircraft activity at airports attempt to maintain order of air traffic and to assist pilots by having air traffic controllers issue instructions to the pilots. However, in the busy environment of an aircraft cockpit, there are few provisions if any for writing down verbal instructions which have been issued to pilots by air traffic controllers.
The prior art has proposed display systems for displaying ATC information, and may be based for example on speech recognition. However, these systems lack the ability to recognize aviation jargon and to convert information based on this recognition, to discriminate between content which is relevant to any particular aircraft and content which is irrelevant, and to utilize standard pilot headsets for input signals to an audible-to-textual conversion system.